


My Silver Lady

by ChillinbytheFire



Series: Merry is Maytime fills [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon lusts after his favorite sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Silver Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He knows he should not fantasize about his sister in the way he does. He does it anyways. (Setting in Gondolin prefered)

She was exquisitely beautiful. That was all Turgon could think as he watched her lying on the grass in the courtyard. A book in one hand, her head resting in the other. The way she lay like that, on her side, was maddening—it showed off her curves perfectly. He could sit down in front of the window and look down at her all day. But Turgon knew he wouldn't. For one, it was wrong. Aredhel was his sister. What would she think if she looked up at the window and saw him ogling at her? For another, he already felt himself hardening as his heartbeat quickened. He needed to cool off and keep a level head for the benefit of his people... at least during the day.

At night, though, even a king had the right to unwind, to indulge in his fantasies. However wrong they might be. And so, later that day, when his entire household, along with most of the city, had gone to sleep, Turgon made the way down to his private gardens. Many flowers he had here, both those that bloomed during the day, and white ones that came out under the moon's pale light, all enclosed by a hedge of lush evergreen trees. He often liked to come here to clear his mind, or to remember better times. Now, his purpose was quite a bit different.

All day the image of Aredhel's unknowing seductiveness had haunted his mind. The way her dress had hugged her curves, the way she pursed her perfectly-shaped lips as she read, even that adorable crease above her nose. All those details kept coming back with vivid clarity to Turgon's mind. And there was only one effective way he knew of to get rid of persistent thoughts involving his sister...and that was to indulge in them.  

The trunk of the evergreen he rested against was rough, chafing the skin underneath his thin sleeping garments. It didn't bother him much though. He had other thoughts on his mind--like imagining how absolutely wonderful it would be if Aredhel came into the garden this very second, wrapped her soft hand around his thick shaft, and stroked him relentlessly to completion while he whispered filthy things in her ear.

On the other hand, maybe not. Maybe it'd be better if she wrapped those pretty lips around him once he was fully hard, letting him thrust down her throat as she moaned.

Each time it was a slightly different fantasy. It always had been, ever since Turgon started thinking of his sister in inappropriate ways. In his mind, he had been with her a thousand different ways, in a hundred different places. Kissing her most intimate place while she lay on his bed, fucking her throat on the beach in Nevrast, watching her ride him in their primitive settlement at Lake Mithrim...

Focusing on those fantasies always left him painfully aroused. This time was no exception. His cock was hard and ready for action. Turgon let his desire command him. He reached inside his robes and enclosed his already-weeping member, gasping as the gesture sent jolts of pleasure running through him.

Turgon always knew his vivid thoughts were forbidden, disturbing. Initially he had tried to suppress them by thinking of someone else instead. He had long since given up that fight though. So what if she was his sister? So what if she'd leave him, horrified, if she ever found out? She wouldn't. The only affair they would ever have would be in Turgon's mind.

And so he sunk fully into his sin, relishing every moan Aredhel voiced as she swallowed his cock, appreciating every wet sound of her lips and tongue on his sensitive skin. He would pull out though, not wanting to spend himself down her throat, or even on her face. If there was one act that Turgon liked imagining more than any other, it was that of arranging her on her back and pushing into her with one stroke. He would let her adjust, feel comfortable, and then he'd start thrusting into her, building up a steady, maddening rhythm. She would cry out his name with tender ecstasy as her muscles would start contracting around him.

He was so close now; his hand working at a frantic pace.

_Turukáno!_

His name, spilling from those rosy lips, cried in that titillating manner, would most certainly bring him over the edge, causing him to shoot spurts of cum where it belonged—deep inside of her.

This vivid scene did in fact cause him to spill his thick creamy essence over his hand. But he was alone. He will always be alone.

Then he heard the soft footsteps. Hurriedly he tidied up, wiping his hand on the inside of his robes. Who could be here, at this hour?

"Turukáno?"

That voice. It was her!

She came into sight, looking worried.

"There you are! I went looking for you because I had this sudden feeling that you needed me," she said, looking a bit perplexed.

Turgon was speechless.

"Is there anything you want from me?" she continued.

He wanted to laugh.

_If only you knew, dear sister. If only you_ _knew._


End file.
